Serendipia
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: [AU]. Estaban sin buscarse, se encontraron sin saberse. ¿Estarán destinados a conocerse?.


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos.**

 **Serendipia**

 **I.**

" _Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta"_

Estaban sin buscarse, se encontraron sin saberse. ¿Estarán destinados a conocerse?

* * *

Prendió la computadora y, mientras esperaba, volvió a darle un sorbo a su tazón de café.

Había sido un día largo, pero la suerte estaba de su lado y no tenía clases en la universidad al día siguiente. A veces se preguntaba cómo estudiar algo tan subjetivo como las artes artes, le daba tantos dolores de cabeza y horas de estudio sobre cosas que sabía nunca tendría que aplicar.

Es decir, si quisiera pintar un cuadro, hacer un vitral, un diseño o cualquier cosa, ¿alguien antes le preguntaría quién fue X pintor para poder contratarla? ¿era así?

Se sacó sus botines negros de tacón y los dejó a un lado, masajeando sus pies enfundados en abrigados calcetines. Dentro del departamento se encontraba a gusto, era afuera, donde la temperatura podía calar huesos, cual había sido el tópico habitual ese invierno, en donde necesitaba enfundarse en prendas térmicas.

Su mente divagó unos segundos mientras tomaba el teléfono para mandar un mensaje a su mejor amiga. La extrañaba mucho y dolía a horrores no poder tenerla cerca. Tomar la decisión de irse de su país había sido duro, a pesar que la primera vez no tuvo opción, la segunda sí y aun así decidió velar por ella.

A veces se cuestionaba mucho aquello, había días dónde se sentía terriblemente sola, donde ni siquiera sus nuevas amigas podían otorgarle una sonrisa. Cuándo ni comprar ropa parecía algo que pudiera sacarla de la cama. Era en esos días grises (aunque podían ser soleados afuera) que su alma se perdía y su mente prefería mantenerse evocando recuerdos del pasado, cómo las reuniones con sus mejores amigos, las vacaciones inacabables en la playa, los cafés de media tarde luego de volver para terminar la escuela, las noches eternas de chismes y películas.

Extrañaba tanto todo ese mundo, pero sabía que no podía irse sin terminar una carrera, que no podía desilusionar a su padre, que era sin duda el más entusiasmado porque estuviera estudiando en aquel país.

El sonido del móvil la sacó de su pequeña divagación, lo observó y pudo ver como la respuesta a su mensaje había llegado, sonrió de medio lado al ver el nombre de su remitente. Fijó su vista en el reloj, eran ya las 9.35 de la noche, en Japón debían ser las 8.35 de la mañana.

 _ **Sora:**_ _Buenos días. ¿Vas a entrar a la página que te comenté? ¡Diviértete! Yo ya voy saliendo a tomar el bus para la universidad._

Dejó asomar una sonrisa más abierta, su mejor amiga siempre era igual. Responsable, algo maternal, pero siempre de buen ánimo cuando uno la necesita.

 _ **Mimi:**_ _Entraré, solo a mirar. No te emociones. Ten un buen día, ¡besos!_

Sora le había dicho que una vez había llegado a una página tipo foro sin querer, y gracias a su curiosidad, entró en esta página para mirar qué podía ofrecerle, especialmente para saber por qué tenía tantos usuarios.

Le contó que pasó mucho tiempo ahí, hablando con gente, dejando opiniones, leyendo historias originales, mirando arte y aprendiendo de música nueva. Que había sido una excelente experiencia, y que aun ahora, que no tenía el suficiente tiempo para entrar tanto como le gustaría, hablaba por _whatsapp_ con usuarios de otros países que conoció ahí.

Abrió la página de internet y tecleó con cuidado, disfrutando del roce del teclado entre sus dedos. Sentía curiosidad, no podía negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo algo que no podía describir, ¿cómo podría el entrar en una página de esta índole ayudarla a sentirse menos encerrada y sola? Sabía que no tenía lógica y que simplemente se encontraba ahí para saciar su curiosidad de por qué a su amiga esa página le había sido tan importante.

El computador sonó cuando la página estuvo cargada, dándole una especie de bienvenida a la página. La inspeccionó de primera fuente, el color del logo era anaranjado, lo que lo volvía llamativo y cálido a la vista.

Revisó con cuidado lo que le entregaba la página de inicio, una descripción somera de lo que podía encontrar en aquella página y el cómo diferentes ideas, pensamientos y planteamientos convergían en un solo lugar. Había muchas entradas a otros lugares de la página y así mismo la invitación a la "sala de chat" con una leyenda que invitaba a conocer a los otros usuarios, a interactuar con ellos y, por qué no, a generar algún tipo de lazo.

Entornó los ojos y volvió a coger su taza de café, se dejó llenar con el sabor cuando dio un trago, y luego volvió a dejarlo a un lado.

—¿Podría…?

Se preguntó, y comenzó a hacer _click_ en las diferentes entradas que existían sin obtener resultados. Hasta que notó que una ventana se abría cada que hacía _click_ y avisaba que no podría entrar más allá de la página principal si no tenía un usuario en aquel foro.

—Astutos.

La idea de entrar a un foro no se encontraba en sus prioridades, siempre se había burlado de aquellos que los usaban y que conocían gente en aquellas redes sociales. Pero, desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos, desde que había tenido que rehacer su vida y desde que sentía como la soledad la abrazaba, se había replanteado muchas cosas.

Y una de esas era esta, entrar a un sitio web quepodría estar lleno de hombres mayores, pedófilos y gente extraña, a la que sentía una abismante curiosidad por conocer. Le asustaba, pero la llamaba al mismo tiempo, exponerse frente a gente que no la conocía y decir lo que pensaba sin miedo a ser juzgada abiertamente.

Decidió hacerle caso a lo que quería y abrió la ventana dónde le pedían sus datos, rellenó con cuidado cada uno, bloqueando su información para que en su perfil saliera simplemente lo que ella quería que se viera. Nombre, sexo, lugar de residencia. Ni una cosa más, ni una cosa menos.

 **Usuario: PinkLilium**

Luego de entrar y confirmar su cuenta, se decidió a dar vueltas por el sitio. Admiraba los colores que tenía, la alegría que parecían rebosar los usuarios en cada posteo que daban en el hilo de las diferentes conversaciones que existían, las imágenes y los gifs que dejaban para demostrar sus estados de ánimo. Le encantaba todo aquello, y el cómo sentía a las personas ser lo que quisieran ser, era magnifico ser un completo desconocido aquí.

Existían tópicos donde hablaban de películas, de series de televisión, de música, de arte, de gustos, de cosas sin sentido. Había de todo, millones de opiniones diferentes y de usuarios diferentes, con nombres e imágenes de lo más variadas y extrañas, en algunos casos.

Estaba tan metida en mirar y buscar algún tópico que le llamara la atención que se encontró con uno, el cual tenía un candado al lado del título demostrando que se encontraba cerrado. No quería mirar, pero el título de este le llamó la atención.

" **Notas tristes y últimos deseos"**

Si no hubiera estado pasando por el momento en el que estaba, estaba segura que aquel título jamás le llamaría la atención. Pasaría de él y quizás sólo propinaría un comentario burlesco sobre lo que podía sentir la gente en situaciones así.

Pero ella no estaba en el momento más feliz de su vida, y de repente se descubrió mirando a su mano moverse y entrar a aquel tópico.

En aquel lugar había cientos de comentarios de varios usuarios quién sólo hablaban sobre muerte, destrucción y dolor. El color de fondo era negro y gris, dándole un aspecto aún más triste a todo, trasmitiendo todo el pesar que sentía cada usuario que pasaba a escribir en aquel apartado.

Comenzó a sentirse extraña, pero no podía dejar de leer todas las palabras que aparecían y como los diferentes usuarios intentaban trasmitir, con palabras, lo que pensaban y sentían con respecto a ese tema. Eran muchísimos, demasiados comentarios para ser leídos todos sin terminar de afectarse totalmente. Decidió ir hasta la última página, dónde se encontraban los últimos comentarios antes que cerrarán el tópico como tal.

El último decía: _"¿Por qué les gustaría ser recordados?"_

Sintió que todo eso le estaba desbaratando sus muros, bajando la fortaleza que había construido desde que se sentía tan sola. Había otra gente que se sentía como ella de alguna forma y eso la hizo sentirse algo más acompañada.

Había muchísima gente en ese lugar sintiéndose como ella, sufriendo pesares hasta peores, lo que daba una sensación mucho peor al cómo se sentía.

Y fue todo aquello la llamó a ir a la página principal y entrar a la sala de chat, quería hablar con esas personas, poder desahogarse con gente que quizás nunca vería, pero la leería y no sentiría vergüenza de decirle todo lo que pensaba, sentía y creía.

Era un beneficio.

Entró y esperó que el cuadro cargara, trayendo consigo los nombres de aquellos que se encontraban conectados en aquel momento. No había tantos como creyó podría encontrar, pero aun así eran bastante y, además, hablaban muy rápido, logrando que la pequeña casilla sonara y sonara, una y otra vez.

Miró a los conectados que había, leyó parte de lo que comentaban, que eran más que nada risas y emoticones, y sonrió, al menos ellos si parecían pasar un muy buen momento. Se puso a mirar despreocupadamente la columna dónde aparecían los nombres de cada usuario, habían de todo, desde nombres configurados, nombres inventados, combinaciones de otros y palabras en otros idiomas para hacerlo más multicultural. La verdad, le parecía sumamente interesante todo, como gente de diferentes países se podía conocer (y así podía decirlo abiertamente, ya que al lado de cada nombre de usuario aparecía una banderita, de lo que ella suponía, era el país del cuál procedían).

Y entre todos, entre los colores, las imágenes alegres, brillantes y movidas, había uno que no lo parecía. Y su nombre, estaba segura lo había leído en otro lado.

Y ahí lo recordó, era el mismo usuario que había escrito en el tópico triste, el mismo que le había llamado la atención antes, el último comentario de ese tópico y el que sembró esa pregunta que le quedó de alguna manera dando vueltas en la cabeza. Y estaba ahí, online, con el botón verde esperando ser apretado e iniciar una charla, a un solo _click_.

Y no pudo evitar el impulso de hablar con él.

Cuándo lo apretó, se abrió un cuadrado personal dónde sólo aparecía él y ella, donde sus imágenes convergían para dar inicio a una charla entre dos.

 _¿Cómo se podía iniciar una conversación en este lugar? ¿Cómo podía hacer para no parecer loca?_

Tomo aire y cerró la conversación, se estaba volviendo loca, estaba comenzando a meterse en un mundo que no era de ella, al que no estaba acostumbrada, en el cual era una extraña. Estaba incomoda, no le gustaba esa sensación curiosa que sentía, no le gustaba sentirse a la deriva de esa forma y menos sentir como le picaban las manos por hablarle a un desconocido/a.

Volvió a coger el móvil y abrió la aplicación, deseo con muchas ganas que Sora siguiera desocupada, preguntarle qué hacer y que ella pudiera ayudarla.

 _ **Mimi:**_ _¿Estás ahí?_

Espero un aproximado de 2 minutos hasta que la chica, desde el otro lado del mundo, le respondió.

 _ **Sora:**_ _Estoy en clases. ¿Pasó algo?_

Volvió a mirar el cuadro dónde aparecía el nombre del usuario y suspiro, se sentía extraño y molesto sentir tantas cosas por no saber cómo hablarle a alguien. Ella era de fácil hablar, llegaba a saludar o saltaba encima de quién quisiera conocer, ¿quién la imaginaría en esa situación?

Negó con la cabeza, se estaba haciendo un lío por algo tan estúpido como eso, Sora se reiría de ella y le diría que parara con esas ridiculeces. Y tenía razón, iba a hablarle y ya.

¿De qué tener miedo? Si era muy probable que nunca se conocieran, que siguieran siendo perfectos extraños lo que quedaba del resto de sus vidas, y un par de palabras no le harían mal a nadie.

 _ **Mimi:**_ _No es nada. Solo quería decirte que es muy interesante tú página, ¡gracias por la recomendación!_

Tomó el último sorbo de café y dejó la taza vacía en la misma posición que antes, junto a su móvil. Miró otra vez el cuadro de usuarios conectados, y el punto verde a un lado del nombre (el cuál misteriosamente no tenía la bandera con el país, como lo tenían todos) le siguió hablando, atrayendo, llamando.

Abrió el cuadro de mensajería, estiró sus dedos sobre el teclado y sin pensarlo escribió, no quería arrepentirse y sentir más dudas sin sentido como lo había estado pensando, nada pasaría, nada cambiaría por hablarle a un perfecto extraño.

 **PinkLilium:** _¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí y mientras daba vueltas por la página llegué sin querer a un tópico en el cual comentaste, era algo sobre notas tristes y no sé qué. Solo quería decirte que tú frase final me dejó pensando._

 **PinkLilium:** _No quiero parecer una loca, ni nada, solo sentí que debía decírtelo._

 **PinkLilium:** _Ya me voy, nos leemos por ahí :-)_

* * *

El primer Mishiro de mi vida, ojalá no quede tan terrible y no me odien taaanto. Lo hice con corazón, ya verán cómo va avanzando si me permiten seguirlo. Estoy emocionada y feliz de poder escribir algo así, es como salir de mi caja de cristal e ir más allá, salir de la zona de confort que tenía y poder abrirme a plasmar cosas que me gustan.

Espero lo disfruten.

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
